Mahou Kanrinin Keitaro
by FuyuKaze
Summary: AU - Urashima Keitaro did not expect to become a manager of an all females dorm. No, he was expected something different for his last assignment. However ridiculous, he would prove that, as a Shinso Vampire, he was not naturally evil...
1. PreSpell

**Mahou Kanrinin Keitaro**

_FuyuKaze / FuyuHalo_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Love Hina_, _Mahou Sensei Negima_, or anything else that appears as a cameo or reference in this story. They belong to Ken Akamatsu and their respective owners.

**Summary:** Urashima Keitaro did not expect to become a manager of an all females dorm. No, he was expected something different for his last assignment. That, however, did not falter his decision into proving to the magical community that he was not an evil mage. It took years, but the arduous efforts he put in to avoid execution from the higher ups would not go wasted. He had promised the Dark Evangel that he would go up in the ranks to ensure the safety of their 'race'…

**Rated M** for mature contents

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

PROLOGUE – THE TURNING

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was dark, darker than usual during a summer night in _Hinata_. The park would usually be busting with activity, however, on this eerie night it was completely empty. The park, which used to be full of life, was now devoid of such a thing. Even the animals had fled the area when the white miasma started appearing. The evacuation was swift, as dread had filled all of living things' mind and heart.

From an aerial view, a strange fog seemed to envelop the park in a whole. Its wispy embrace soon began spreading like wildfire throughout _Hinata_ Park. Anyone that approached it quickly turned away. The mist gave them a weird feeling of trepidation. They feared it too much to take the shortcut that was available by going through the park.

All, except one lone child who was lost deep within the park. He had been separated from his grandmother when everyone started running away from the area. To him, they were being weird running away from such a lovely place. However, that was until he started being very afraid just standing on the sandbox he had made a promise with two of his friends.

"Grandma Hina!" the yell echoed cacophonously in the park, scaring the child further. The boy shivered as he felt a cold breathing near his neck.

"Oh, how wonderful of you to join me on this wondrous night boy" the young bespectacled boy yelled in fright and quickly turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a man with a mask peering at him.

"Oh? What lovely scent!" the man bellowed happily, as he removed his mask. The young boy was even more frightened as he saw the stranger's face. A deep gash was running from his missing left eye all the way to the bottom of his lip. His only eye was bloodshot red and seemed almost demonic.

"It truly is a wondrous night! Me, of all people, finding a young Urashima of all things!" the laughter that followed froze the young boy in his spot with fear. His eyes widened as he lost control of his bladder. Tears started flowing freely from his eyes as the man continued to laugh sinisterly.

"GRANDMA HINA!" he shouted louder as he snapped himself off his daze and began running, his survival instincts taking over his mind completely. The ominous laughter died down, only to be replaced by a joyous chuckled at the boy's action.

"Yes boy, run for your life… It's time for the hunt!" with that, the stranger walked and followed the boy's trail, taking his sweet time as he enjoyed the boy's foolish attempt at running away from him. Tonight, he would make his ancestor proud. Turning a young Urashima boy would be such a rewarding achievement.

The young boy in question ran for his life. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, but it was to no avail. The stranger, even though walking, was approaching him quickly. The laughter echoed throughout the nearly empty park and the mist began to get stronger. The running boy suddenly tripped over a small branch, landing face first on the ground.

"Futile attempt, but overly entertainment" the man seemed to hover above the boy, "it's time for your reward boy" another laughter ensued as the young boy tried to get up from his fallen position. He gasped loudly as he felt something binding him as soon as he got up. Small vines were holding him tightly in position.

"_**Nox Fertum Trox Daiis…**_" those words were the last thing he heard before his world fell into complete darkness…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The man stood in front of the young Urashima boy. It was finally done. He had turned a human being into something rare and powerful. His ancestor would be proud. All he had to do was turn this turned human boy into his bidding serving to destroy that wench that had killed all of his kin.

"You shall get yours soon Dark Evangel!" the sinister laugh echoed once more throughout the park. His right demonic eye stared calmly at the boy before him. Softly caressing the boy's cheek, his mind started formulating plans for his revenge.

"An Urashima turned… Magnificent, this sight is truly magnificent! Now we have a _Shinso_ vampire that will actually age! I wonder how old you will stop aging boy" the caress of the boy's right cheek continued on as the stranger gleefully chuckled into the night air.

"After I bind you to my bidding, I shall have you rid of that pesky _Maga Nosferatu_!" the gleeful chuckle soon turned to a full-blown laughter. Laughter filled with happiness at the concept of finally exacting his rightful revenge.

"… _**Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri!**_" the stranger turned around and quickly put up his hands. A shield formed almost instantaneously completely blocking the arrows of darkness from harming him.

"You dare turn a child under my watch" a serene, yet malicious, voice resounded in the air. The man narrowed his eyes and extended his senses. He grinned as he recognized the powerful aura, the Apostle of Destruction was somewhere before him!

"The Dark Evangel herself decides to grace my lowly presence with her magnificence!" the man sneered as he tried to locate the _Shinso_ vampire. His ancestor was a fool for not binding the woman to his bidding after turning her, something he would not fail to do when the boy awakens. First, however, he had to stall enough time to do so.

"Save me your useless banter and die! _**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…**_" the stranger smiled evilly as he finally located the True Vampire.

"_**Nox Fertum Trox Daiis…**_"

"_**Undeducenti spiritus glaciales…**_"

"_**Undeducenti spiritus obscure…**_"

"_**Sagitta Magica, Series Glaciales!**_"

"_**Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri!**_"

Arrows of ice and darkness made from powerful magic shot forth and collided with each other. The stranger grinned as he saw the Dark Evangel charging towards him.

"Your western magic has grown stronger since the last time we met Dark Evangel" his grinned remained on his face as he blocked the punch sent to his head. For such a small little girl, she possessed great strength. He bent backwards to avoid the high kick sweep intended to hit his face and sent his own kick towards the small girl.

The hit connected, but the Dark Evangel converted her body into a swarm of bats and appeared behind the stranger. "_**Fríes oþ ofatan**_" the stranger moved backwards, avoiding the cold touch that would have surely frozen him on the spot.

"To think that you have also learnt of the Old Religion" the man narrowed his eyes. He had not expected such an encounter. He was aware that she was powerful, but it seemed that during those two centuries he was avoiding her, she had grown stronger.

"_**Áwiex **__**ambihtereas **__**oþ **__**helle**_" multiple pillars of ice sprang from the ground and shattered, revealing skeletal warriors. He had to think of a plan fast and he needed the Dark Evangel to be distracted for a while. Unfortunately, for him, summoning puppets was not something that could provide him time to think.

"Your first mistake boy was turning a human under my watch" she sneered as she flew up into the night air, casting a single glance at the still unconscious boy on the ground. "The second mistake is that you've summoned puppets against _me_!" strings of magic left her fingertips and connected to the skeletons.

"You dare bring forth puppets against _me_ of all people! The Doll Master!" she laughed evilly as she expertly controlled all of the skeletal puppets into attacking the mage. The stranger cursed as he moved away from the swarm of skeletons. He had totally forgotten about her status as a Doll Master and it might have cost him his life.

"You shall pay for your insolence! _**Nox Fertum Trox Daiis**__**ábræde**____**fýrwylm**_" quickly turning around, the stranger sent out a powerful wave of fire, completely disintegrating the warriors he had summoned. A flash of blond hair caught his gaze before he felt a hand go through his body.

"I tire of your race always coming back. You're the last one and I'll finally be rid of you once and for all" she sneered maliciously behind the man and began channelling her magic, "_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac**_ _**forwierð in **__**deorcnes**_"

A dark sinister energy started forming at her fingertips and began flowing into the man. His screams of pain fell into silence as the Dark Evangel struck her free hand into the man's throat, severing his vocal chords in one swift motion. She continued to watch the man squirm before pulling her hands out, leaving the mage's body to fall unceremoniously on the ground.

"Can I slice him up now master" a small doll floated beside her. The blond _Shinso_ vampire just nodded in response, causing her little doll to squeal in anticipation. The green haired doll flew towards the now dead man and started stabbing him with her small knives.

Evangeline Anastasia Katherine McDowell looked up into the night sky. Tonight marked the night that the kin of the man who had turned finally died. She let out a small sigh as she approached the young boy who had been turned. "Pathetic mongrel had to turn a four year old kid" she sneered, but something caught her attention.

"A turned Urashima… Now that puts us into a bit of a predicament"

"Yes it has Dark Evangel" turning around, the blond haired vampire glared at the new figure. Who would have thought that such an old looking hag was able to get through her guard?

"Now now Evangeline, I think you're way older than me" the old woman smiled at the _Maga Nosferatu_ before setting her eyes on the still bound boy. She frowned deeply, she should have dragged him out of the forest as soon as the mist started to appear, but it had overpowered her greatly. Her days of peace had dulled her powers and it had cost her grandson his normalcy.

"How about we head into my inn for the discussion?" the elderly woman regarded Evangeline with a kind gaze. The True Vampire nodded before turning towards the mage she had just killed. She raised her right hand, aimed it at the dead body, and whispered, "_**Bannfeuer**_" a hot streaming torrent of fire was released from the palm of her hand. The fire engulfed the dead body, covering it with intense heat that quickly burned through skin and bones.

A few seconds later, the body was completely disintegrated, leaving no evidence. "Aw master, I wasn't done playing!" the doll pouted as she flew to her mistress' side.

"Enough Chachazero, we have more pressing matters to attend to" the doll obediently listened and landed on top of the vampire's head, all the while humming an eerie music. The elderly woman smiled at that before removing her grandson's bonds.

"Let us make haste Dark Evangel, before the dogs of the council reaches this place" with that, the elderly woman disappeared in the blink of an eye, completely surprising the _Shinso_ vampire. She grinned as she focused her senses. Locating the trail the old woman had left, she too disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the park as if she was never there to begin with…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**AN:** This is my first attempt at a _Love Hina_ story. Obviously, this is an Alternate Universe where Keitaro has been turned, just as Evangeline had been. Therefore, he is also a _Shinso_ vampire. I took liberty in this story to twist things around to fit what I'm planning.

For those wondering, this won't be a Keitaro x Evangeline pairing. She won't even be in this story until later on and I think I'm going to be separating that into a second book where it'll be a complete crossover of the _Love Hina _verse and the _Negima_ verse.

Overpowered Keitaro? It'll seem that way at first; I mean come on a good few years of training under Evangeline will do that to anyone. However, I digress though, you'll have to read and find out later. That is if I continue this at all. I just had to write it because I couldn't continue writing my Hikaru no Go story until I had this out in the open.

For those adept in the Old English, I apologize completely! I admit I just searched through terms and pasted them together, but if anyone could correct me on those, feel free to do so, so I can change it right away. This will be the only time you'll see Old English, for this story anyways, since I don't think four years is enough to learn such ancient magic.

Anyways, good? Terrible? Horrendous? I don't know about you people but I know how I find this… Yep, I always feel like the work I do is complete blasphemy to the fans, but I write what I write.

If you're asking for pairings, well, for you to read and find out. That'll be a wrap…


	2. First Spell

**Mahou Kanrinin Keitaro**

_FuyuKaze / FuyuHalo_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Love Hina_, _Mahou Sensei Negima_, or anything else that appears as a cameo or reference in this story. They belong to Ken Akamatsu and their respective owners.

**Summary:** Urashima Keitaro did not expect to become a manager of an all females dorm. No, he was expected something different for his last assignment. That, however, did not falter his decision into proving to the magical community that he was not an evil mage. It took years, but the arduous efforts he put in to avoid execution from the higher ups would not go wasted. He had promised the Dark Evangel that he would go up in the ranks to ensure the safety of their 'race'…

**Rated M** for mature contents

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

FIRST SPELL – FINAL ASSIGNMENT

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The room was nearly covered in darkness; the only sources of light came from the candles positioned strategically to provide just enough brightness to hold meetings. There was enough light to distinguish the amount of people present in the meeting, but never enough light to identify the participants' identity. Precautions needed to be taken every time the High Council had to convene. These were, after all, the important figureheads of the magical community.

Despite their numbers, the High Council knew not take things lightly. Paranoia was a necessity in becoming a member of the High Council, despite the prowess you possessed or the numbers you had under your command. Furthermore, the High Council was composed of different powerful _magi_ from different areas in the world. Their identities were not just hidden from any possible outside parties, but they were also hidden from the other members of the High Council. No one, save the elders, knew of the members' identity.

"Blasphemy I say! How could we let that abomination live" a silver-cloaked mage bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table. He was fed up from the repeated meetings. It was always the same topic and they always arrived to the same conclusion. Each single time they would talk about the boy and each single time they would decide on just observing him.

"Young Keitaro has proven capable of controlling his powers" the feminine voice came from the purple-cloaked mage, opposite of the silver-cloaked one.

"I am in accord. The young _Shinso_ vampire has proven worthy of our trust. It's been fifteen years and I think we finally need to give him some slack" this time, a green-cloaked mage gave his opinion about the subject at hand. However, the tone of voice he used didn't really leave much of an impact on the other members of the council.

A scoff echoed throughout the room, "ye just want te have these meeting done with. Agreeing positively 'bout the boya's trustworthiness will just finalize all them meetings we gettin'" the gruff response came from someone at the far end center of the room.

"Even so, you got to admit that he has not caused many problems" a pink-cloaked mage voiced her opinion. The _Shinso _vampire they were discussing about was none other than Urashima Keitaro: a young teenager that had been turned almost fifteen years ago. They had kept a close watch on the young boy when they had found out about his turning, which was about four or five years after.

They were afraid of him. A _Shinso_ vampire that had been trained by none other than the _Maga Nosferatu_ was frightening. However, killing of a True Vampire was difficult, especially one who was under the protection of the Dark Evangel herself. That was until the day the vampire disappeared from the face of the Earth after an encounter with Nagi the Thousand Master, or so the story told.

However, instead of acting on their fright, they decided to hold back and see the young boy's development. They watched him mingle with the humans awkwardly as he appeared to be quite introverted. His clumsiness also caused him a lot of trouble. All those factors seemed to make him quite the docile creature. The members of the High Council, however, knew better.

Their suspicion about the boy's powers were proven that night they sent a squad of mages before him. It didn't fall accordingly to plan however. At first, the boy just dodged the attacks sent his way and didn't retaliate. It was when a few magical arrows went haywire and almost hit a nearby human that the boy had struck. He had quickly disappeared, raised a shield in the arrows' direction, and moved on to incapacitate the squad with haste. True they were academy students, but they were the best of their bunch that year and they were beaten by a ten year old no less.

"He has completed every single mission we have given him the past nine years and I think it's time we cut him some slack"

"Objection! He has to be put down before we end up seeing a rise of a second Apostle of Darkness!"

"Just shut ye trap will ye? What's the boya evah done to ye?"

"Can't we adjourn this useless meeting already? I have some sleeping to do"

"A secondary Apostle of Darkness? Surely, you jest! That brat is clumsy would rather flee from any fighting if it doesn't involve any innocents in the fray! Second coming of Apostle of Darkness, you've grown completely senile!"

"You dare? Cretin!"

"Of course I dare you retarded old goat"

"ENOUGH!" three loud voices echoed throughout the room, ending the endless bickering between the members of the High Council. Their heads quickly turned to the source of the voices and all gulped at the intense energies radiating from the elders.

"We have decided to test young Keitaro one last time. This will also serve as his graduation exam to finally join the ranks of the _Magister Magi_" as soon as the decision was delivered, some of the members seemed relieved at the prospect of finally ending the meetings, while some others were outraged.

"Honourable elders, you can't be serious about letting a _Shinso_ Vampire join our noble ranks!" the same one that was outwardly projecting his dislike of the boy commented.

"But we are certain young one. Young Keitaro has proven himself for nine years. If he had any ill intent, he would have plotted something during the times he's been in our presence. Plus, with all those missions we sent him, I dare say he might have had enough to turn on us," the only female elder said with certainty and the message was delivered clearly. There was no point in arguing against the decision and they all had to accept it.

"So what exactly is the boya gonna do fer us this time?"

"He is to be accepted as a dorm manager at the all female dorm _Hinata-sou_…"

"Heh, so another lame mission. Honestly, the boy can use some action for once"

"Along with the eradication of the demonic presences in _Hinata_"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Urashima Keitaro yawned loudly as he closed his book. Studying for his upcoming exam was always a hassle. Standing up, the brown haired man looked over the room, wanting to see if anything was out of place. The room was large. A large assortment of weapons hung on the wall, ranging from _bokkens_ to _shinais_. The ground was sleek and clean, not a single speck of dust littered on it thanks to his meticulous cleaning. The dojo he was staying was usually messy after a training session and he had learnt, after a year, how to return it in its original state.

Glancing at the lone clock hanging over a set of swords, his calm demeanour turned into one of nervousness. He grimaced at the current time as if acid was just poured onto him. Three in the afternoon was never a good time, especially for him. Three in the afternoon, whenever he wasn't doing any odd jobs for the council, meant that he had to face his trainer's torture once again.

The thought of training under such a prestigious mage was not disheartening, but the man's training method was simply too cruel. "Yo vampire, you're late" a sudden voice beside him caused him to jump in fright. He backed away a few feet and pointed at the tall spiky haired man that had appeared beside him.

"What the hell! I thought I told you never to do that again!" Keitaro yelled out as he glared at the man. His _sensei_ had once again snuck up on him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Bah, you're just mad that you still can't sense me until it's too late" the man shrugged off the rude gesture his apprentice gave him and laughed. It was quite funny to see the young adult scream in fright.

"Don't worry too much boy, I've been at this for about fifty years now" Keitaro sighed at his master's comment. It was true. Where the man had ample ages of experience and training, he had nought but fifteen. His first four years were spent under the tortures of the Dark Evangel herself. That was until she decided to follow a man and ended up disappearing from the radar. It saddened him for a while, until his grandmother had sent him to a friend of hers.

He shivered as he remembered the black haired woman's face. She was beautiful, that was to be said, but her personality was what made her dangerously frightening. His next four years was spent under her apprenticeship and he was scarred once more. The next four years under the female mage's care was horrendous. It almost rivalled the tortures he had spent under the Doll Master.

Then he was moved onto another person. The first time, he was trained to control his _Shinso_ powers and get used to his new life. The second time, he was trained in martial arts and keeping his mind and spirit in synch. The third time, under the strange man for a year, he was trained in the arts of the sword. That was one year of normalcy, well, as normal as things could get. He had witness strange things in Italy and he dare not say much more on that, but they were definitely a tad more normal than what he was used to.

Finally, he was training under one of the powerful _magister magi_ to refine his control and techniques. The first year under the old coot, was spent on learning how to channel his magic through his sword. His high aptitude for water magic helped further his abilities with his sword style, as it required water to be used effectively. He had also gotten a special sword made for him when he was in Italy. It was a normal _katana_, but it was built with the same prospect as the beginner's wand the _magi_ used for training beginners. It allowed him to channel his water magic into the sword, which was then able to create his necessary water techniques for his sword style. His control, however, at first, was abysmal.

After one year of arduous training, his control over his weapon was acceptable to be used in combat. Then spells was what they started on next. His library of spells was quite small, only knowing few of the basics offensive ones. He knew, from that time, that he was meant to be a combat mage rather than the one providing support. He had been trained hard for the past fifteen years and he was ordered out on multiple missions the past nine years.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Keitaro asked as he recollected himself from his fright. He shivered as he saw the eerie smile plastered on the man's face. Although rather old in age, the man looked no older than thirty years old.

"Today will be your last day with me vampire. You will be brief about your _Magister Magi _assignment later on" the man smiled further as he saw his apprentice's eyes widen in content, but then turned into absolute fear. His smile turned into an evil smirk as his apprentice caught the hidden message.

"Yes Keitaro, I am going to run you into the ground. You shall suffer for the next five hours" with that, the man disappeared from Keitaro's sight, just to appear in front of him. Urashima Keitaro groaned in pain as he felt the hardened punch his _sensei_ delivered to his face. Not prepared for the sudden attack, he was sent flying towards the other side of the room, stopping only when his body connected with the wall.

"_**Mishra Tal Grixis Tirel**_" the man shot forward at extreme speed, just as Keitaro started regaining his senses. The bespectacled young adult blocked the punched to his left side, but was not prepared for the next one.

"_**Geborstener Blitz**_" the first covered in electricity snapped quickly into his right ribs, sending him flying towards the right side of the room. The burst lightning technique was rather simple. However, the more energy put into it, the more devastating it became. The electrical charge kept Keitaro off balance as he tried, once again, to regain his footing.

"_**Blitzschlag**_" Keitaro dodged to the right to avoid the lightning bolt sent his way. He grimaced as he saw the burn scorched mark on the wall. A _magus_ didn't necessarily need the incantation to a spell if they were that adept with it. Since their magic was so used to it being used, they were able to omit it since they didn't have to focus much. However, focusing more made the attack all the much stronger. Keitaro, seeing that such a low-level spell was able to do that much damage in its non-incanted version, gulped nervously.

Finally having enough, Keitaro began focusing on his magic. However, the man just smirked and sent another lightning bolt towards his student. The bespectacled young adult grunted as he dodged another lightning bolt sent his way. He still didn't have enough concentration to multitask during a battle, so his focus was easily disrupted. Against someone of his _sensei's_ calibre, he stood no chance at all.

"You have about four hours and fifty eight minutes remaining to try and cast a spell Keitaro" the man smirked and Keitaro shivered once more. He was clobbered quite a lot within the span time of two minutes. Seeing his _sensei_ charging at him again, he knew, now, that he was so not going to be enjoying his remaining time with his current teacher.

"_**Heiße Glut**_" his eyes widened, as his teacher's hands were both engulfed in flames. A small line of fire seemed to be connecting both of them. His eyes, however, soon turned their gaze on the increasing fireball in between them. He quickly moved his body to the right, merely avoiding the blazing ball of inferno that was sent his way within the blink of an eye.

"Not bad vampire, but you got to do better than just running" Keitaro sneered at him. He got used to the whole being called a vampire thing, but he didn't like it when it was used in that tone of voice. Shaking his head lightly, he calmed himself down. He knew his teacher was just goading him into doing something foolish and reckless.

His eyes soon scanned the room and he smiled. He had spotted his _katana_ not too far away from his current position. He needed all the help he could get and his sword might give him a bit more advantage than what he currently had. Charging towards the now standing man, Keitaro began formulating the best way to get his sword.

His high kick was simply blocked by a single finger. He quickly retracted his right leg, before the man had the chance to grab it. Crouching lowly, he did a low sweep with his free leg. His _sensei_ merely jumped to avoid it. Keitaro, in his haste to retrieve his sword, quickly dashed forward as he did not come up with any tactics in getting it without his _sensei_ knowing. He cursed himself, as he did not come up with anything.

Sure, the High Council sent him on missions, but they were more like errands. In all purposes, he was made into the High Council's bitch. He had sometimes thought about just giving them the finger and leaving, but that defeated his purpose of proving to them that he wasn't a creature bent on destruction. In addition, it gave him some time to try to get into Tokyo U. After all, he had that other promise to keep. The closest thing to danger he had gotten to during his so called 'missions' were the babies that were deafening him with their cries. Babysitting was the worst thing the Council had given him.

He had cast all thoughts about his 'missions' aside and thought that his training would be enough. However, it was clear, as night and day, that experience was more important than training. He made a mental note to ask the Council to let him out in the field under supervision after this, if his last assignment was another stupid thing anyone could be doing.

His teacher smiled as he saw the goal of his pupil. That sword of his would help the boy somewhat, but he wanted a bit more fun in torturing his student. "_**Mishra Tal Grixis Tirel**_ _**Centum spiritus ignis, coeuntes inimicum incendant. Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis**_" the chant was quick and true as one hundred arrows of flames sped towards Keitaro. The bespectacled _Shinso_ vampire halted his movements and quickly dodged to the left, avoiding the incoming attack.

"_**Flammenwelle**_" Keitaro groaned as he heard the spell. The flame wave appeared right before him, cutting his path towards his sword. He cursed himself for being too slow and glared at his _sensei_. Now he had to find a way to get himself enough time to cast a blasted spell.

"Four hours and fifty six minutes" Keitaro groaned once more, he was so not looking forward to the remaining four hours and fifty-six minutes of torture…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Urashima Hinata smiled as she watched her grandson's attempts at casting a spell. He was powerful, no doubt about it, but he lacked experience. Experience was essentially the most important thing to have during a battle. The one with the least usually ended up defeated. Her grandson had his potential stunted by the High Council and it was after nine years that they finally relented with her requests. It was pathetic really.

Furthermore, the trainings he had were never taken to this level. His training with Evangeline only covered his control over his _Shinso_ side and a bit of control. Next was the introduction of a combat form and its refinement for the rest of the training. Then the way of the sword was introduced and he did naught but practice the movements until perfection. That was also his first taste of battle. However, that battle was of swords and not of magic. This time, however, was the first time Keitaro was fighting against a real _magus_.

She watched silently as Keitaro once again engaged his _sensei_ in a hand-to-hand combat. His moves were swift and precise. Deadly precision and fluid movement was the art of the snake. Keitaro's affinity was water and the snake style suited it nicely. His movements were flawlessly connected and his strikes were deadly and unsuspected. His sword techniques also embodied his alignment as it used the water energies he had learnt to channel into his sword.

A loud smack and her eyes witness her grandson in flight towards a wall once again. She chuckled lightly as she saw the boy getting up and yelped in surprise at the sudden charge of lightning bolt heading his way. Glancing at the lone clock, her smile grew as she noticed that her entertainment wouldn't be over until a long while. She wondered if he would actually survive in _Hinata-sou_. She honestly hoped he did, after all, she did want to spend the rest of her life visiting hot springs around the world.

Her musings were interrupted as she saw the _Shinso_ vampire finally connecting a hit on his _sensei_. The look of utter happiness on the boy's face, however, soon to dread as his teacher burst into flames. She chuckled as she watched the boy flying into another part of the dojo's wall once again. "Four hours and forty minutes left Keitaro" was what she heard the man say.

She let out a short giggle before turning around. She had preparations to do after all. First, she had to call Haruka. It wouldn't do well if her grandson stumbled upon the women bathing in the hot springs. Two of the tenants really disliked men. Her thoughts then turned to the possible misunderstood encounters her grandson would have. His misfortune around girls was quite legendary amongst the Urashima clan. Casting those thoughts aside, the lone female member of the High Council sent one last glance at the dojo, before leaving in a whirlwind of _sakura_ petals…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Keitaro panted heavily as he rose from the rubbles again. His _sensei_ had sent him flying towards a wall once again and he was frankly getting tired of it. He had been getting his ass kick for the past four hours and fifty-six minutes and it certainly was not fun. He had almost managed to get a drop on his _sensei_ after his twelfth attempt at trying to retrieve his sword, but he had messed up the timing.

"Heh, four minutes left boy" the condescending tone made him growl in frustration. He just needed a few seconds of distraction to cast one single spell and he would be done. He had tried everything he could think of. His martial arts moves were useless against someone of his teacher's calibre and it showed. The man's movements were too fast for him to keep up and whenever he did manage to hit his _sensei_, it would usually be nothing but a fire clone.

'Clones!' he cursed himself at not thinking about it sooner. He had no prowess in making clones without the incantation but he had the next best thing. After images were still not up on his alley, but all he needed was the slight fraction of second. Grimacing at the thought of after images being slightly easier if he had his sword, Keitaro began looking for different possibilities to perform a quick after image.

"_**Elektrisierender Strahl**_" a greenish blue lightning bolt caught his eyes and he quickly sidestepped it. The magic hit the wall causing a small explosion, resulting in a small creation of dust. Keitaro grunted once more in annoyance for not thinking of using the multitude of smokes that occurred during the match as cover. The _magister magi_ smiled contently as he saw the gears forming in his student's brain. He wondered when the boy would pick up on the hints he was giving him.

'Three minutes to spare I guess' he thought as he silently cast multiple lightning bolts at his student.

Keitaro expertly dodged all of them without fail and the amount of smoke being generated by the destruction of the wall finally started to make a perfect smokescreen. The _magi_ simply smiled as he dashed forward. Best not to let the boy think he had let him cast a spell.

The _Shinso_ vampire breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his teacher's shadow heading towards him. At the last moment, he performed a bastardized version of one of his sword _katas_ and disappeared from his position, leaving a slightly distorted after image of himself.

"_**Avia A Avo Avis**_" he whispered lowly as he once again created an after image of himself for his _sensei_ to deal with. The after image technique didn't require much concentration out of him as it felt second nature. It was his favoured defensive _kata_ after all.

"_**Septendecim spiritus aquae. Sagitta Magica, Series Aquae**_" his command over the magical arrows was still abysmal so he couldn't give a specific command over them. He couldn't control like most _magi_ where they would normally control them to capture, maim or whatever their affinities allowed them.

"Ah and you have a minute to spare Keitaro. Took you long enough, vampire" the young vampire let out a sigh of relief as the smoke cleared and revealed a smirking _magus_.

"I'd say" the two turned towards the source of the voice. The firewall that Keitaro's _sensei_ put up was soon put out as a tall bespectacled man appeared. His had short grey hair that was slightly spiked upwards. His outfit consisted of a rather expensive looking black suit. Keitaro surveyed him quickly and found two small pouches attached on his right belt buckled and a smaller one on his left. If he had to guess, it contained very short and small weapons or _pactio_ cards.

"Urashima Keitaro, apprentice to Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and heir to the Urashima clan" the bespectacled vampire bowed lowly as he acknowledged the seriousness of the man's appearance. To be address so meant that the man was sent on official business of the High Council.

"After a long length of review on your behaviour" the loud snort was ignored "the High Council have finally accepted you as acceptable in the ranks of the _magister magi_"

Keitaro was ecstatic at that, "However, you are to complete one last mission" mentally grunting in annoyance, the brown haired man nodded.

"What is their will?" he asked, wanting to know what else the High Council dumped on him.

"You are to head to _Hinata-sou_ for your final assignment. You will be briefed there as to what you must accomplish within the year" with that said, Keitaro couldn't help but be amazed as the man disappeared in a dark mist. He turned towards his _sensei_ and saw the man nodding at him. He smiled slightly, he didn't know what he was to do at _Hinata-sou_, but the prospect of returning there after fifteen years really pleased him.

Now only if his assignment was more interesting than the ones he was sent on in the past. That and if he managed to past his _Tokyo daigaku_ exam then the following year would be worth everything he had suffered the past years…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**AN**: That's a wrap folks.

First of all, anyone _Hikaru no Go_ readers will be slightly disappointed to know that I've been more interested in writing this than _Scattered Memories_. Do not fret though as I won't be giving it up. It's just that I'm mostly used to writing action themed stories than something more platonic (in terms of action obviously). The next chapter will be up as soon as I feel content on Akari's portrayal. Right at this moment, I do not feel happy on how I've developed her in the next chapter, so I'm withholding it until then.

Now back to this.

Urashima Keitaro, as you can see, is powerful, but not overly powerful. If I were to pitch him in a fight with Negi when he turns ten, then Negi would surely win hands on. Negi is simply a genius and it shows in the manga/anime. I digress though; Keitaro won't be defending himself against the girls at _Hinata-sou_ if you were wondering. If he did, then he'd surely incapacitate them. He won't be taking any shit lying down though.

As for fights, yes there will be. I'm not sure if it was clear that _Hinata_ was under Evangeline's protection in the prologue. Now with her out of the way, demons can go into the open as they wish. More onto that situation next chapter though.

For those that have noticed, I've been using Magic the Gathering as my spells in German. Yes, German is awesome! Italian will also be used, but only for Keitaro's sword techniques. Well, to be honest, it'll be split between Japanese and Italian, depending on the stance. I think I've dropped some hints here about what his sword style is, so that's all I'm giving you.

About the promise to Tokyo U, that's still there. It's what made _Love Hina_, well; _Love Hina_ and I can't bear to take it out. More about that in the next chapter as well. As a final note, as of next moment, there will be no more about the magical world. Keitaro will have to keep it a secret as the act of secrecy is in effect and it won't be until later on that people will find out. Fights will happen occasionally but it will be mostly short since he can't risk being seen.

Oh right, sorry about the poor Latin. If anyone can correct me on it, then feel free to do so!


End file.
